


【白魏】小魏孕期护理手册（三）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 这篇微提及puppy line本来想写他们玩你画我猜的写着写着发现好无聊哦于是把这一趴跳过吧hhh好不容易放假了，开个小车庆祝一下（挑战一下lof的底线）张嘴吃肉（虽然不香）





	【白魏】小魏孕期护理手册（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇微提及puppy line  
> 本来想写他们玩你画我猜的  
> 写着写着发现好无聊哦  
> 于是把这一趴跳过吧hhh  
> 好不容易放假了，开个小车庆祝一下（挑战一下lof的底线）  
> 张嘴吃肉（虽然不香）

游戏区、生活区、音乐区各大up同框玩你画我猜，粉丝们纷纷表示过年了。  
纵然是有A有O，一群五大三粗的老爷们儿，也没几个有艺术细胞的，一个个都是灵魂画手。  
唯一的女性鬼鬼比起他们却有过之而不及，一群人闹出不少笑话。  
“大勋哥，你确定你这是口罩？！”王源十分崩溃，“你就画口罩就好了啊！画那么大个人，还画的那么吓人，我还以为是昆池岩！”  
“弟弟你想多了，你大勋哥可没胆子看昆池岩”魏晨憋着笑，“我还记得他上次看玩恐怖游戏的样子……”  
“哥你闭嘴！！！！！！”

【哈哈哈哈哈为什么不给花老师留点面子（干得漂亮】  
【堂哥声音好苏】  
【可怜的大勋花哈哈哈哈哈】  
【原来花老师是从心派的吗】  
【站一秒骨科（大神别打我】  
【骨科有点萌】  
【白大神快跟花花看恐怖片！！】

“骨科？”白敬亭当然没错过弹幕的内容，“你们是魔鬼吗”  
“饶了我吧，你们这样乱拉cp是不道德的”魏大勋暗戳戳地观察男友的表情，感情承受怀柔小醋王滔天酸味的又不是你们这群沙雕网友。  
魏晨好像明白了他们在说什么，忍不住崩溃地开口：“我还想多活几年，最近你们白大神才刚刚停止对我的死亡凝视，网友们不要搞我”  
“啊？”正主之一显然没有注意到这些，“小白咋就死亡凝视了，哥你小心我告你诽谤啊”  
“……嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水，你就护着你家小朋友吧”  
被叫做小朋友的人一脸不快，抱着胳膊窝在椅子里，耳朵却可疑地红了。  
“你讨厌我哥啊？”魏大勋背着摄像头冲白敬亭摆口型，神色之间还有点委屈。  
白敬亭看着心上人微皱的眉头，摇了摇头。终于还是抵不住对方满脸问号的疑似卖萌表情，红着耳朵凑到魏大勋的耳朵旁边小声地说：“咱俩在健身房第一次见面的时候，他掀你衣服”  
魏大勋被耳边的热气激得一抖，这个理由他是怎么也没想到，他甚至听到自家酷盖气鼓鼓的“哼”了一声。  
萌炸了！！  
魏大勋压着抑制不住的笑容——他知道要是笑了出来小白肯定要炸毛，“哦”  
有的人表面看起来波澜不惊，其实心里已经笑到头掉。

当然，八倍镜女孩儿们不会放过他们的。  
【花老师你别憋笑了】  
【啧啧啧，说了什么悄悄话这么开心】  
【涉嫌撒狗粮，举报了】  
【白大神连堂哥的醋都吃啊哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【好想知道他们说了什么】  
【只有我发现了大神的耳朵红了吗！！】  
【白大神你不是酷盖来的吗！】  
【恋爱使白大神不酷盖】  
【心疼被秀的day总他们】

胡一天：“哥哥考虑一下我们好吗？我们都是单身诶”  
王嘉尔：“大勋哥你再这样我就把珍荣叫来了”  
鬼鬼：“想当年我也被白大神死亡凝视过”  
魏晨：“心疼你”  
“不跟你们废话了”白敬亭抬头看表，“我们要睡觉了”  
“是睡觉还是做些睡前运动啊”张若昀哈哈一笑，“小白不愧是年轻人，大勋你还好吗”  
“哥你好意思说我老吗”魏大勋翻了个白眼，见满屏【车神哈士奇上线！！放我下车！！】忍不住笑出了声，“你给我停车，别带坏我粉丝”  
“就是，我还小，不想上车”白敬亭得了便宜还卖乖，笑得一脸乖巧，从后面驾着魏大勋的胳膊把人抬走了。  
镜头里只有两把椅子和某人惊讶的声音：“小白你干嘛？！”  
正当所有人惊得一脸懵逼的时候，白敬亭又回来了，一脸冷漠的样子和刚刚的褶子精形成了鲜明的对比：“以后记住了别乱站cp，单身狗们晚安”

莫名其妙被抱回卧室的魏大勋看着小男友走进来居高临下地盯着自己，看起来又性感又危险，他下意识地咽了咽口水：“怎么了？”  
“……”你猜。  
没尝过几次馋的不行的恋人就躺在床上露出锁骨衣衫不整，信息素撩人，湿漉漉地望着我，你猜我怎么了。  
“把你那味儿收收”魏大勋打了个冷战，“凉死了”  
得嘞，罪魁祸首还嫌弃人。  
白敬亭认命地叹了口气，在人身侧躺下，“睡觉”  
魏·装傻·大勋偷笑着凑过去像只考拉一样抱住白·表面酷盖·敬亭，“欲求不满？”  
白敬亭转头看自从揣了崽子就要上房揭瓦的恋人眼里得意又鸡贼的精光，觉得又欠收拾又可爱，却又只能暗戳戳地摸对方的腰过过手瘾，“对孩子不好”  
“又不一定要做到最后一步”怕小孩儿憋坏的哥哥坏笑着把嘴凑过去叼住对方的嘴唇，喑哑诱人的嗓音和毫不掩饰的兰花香味勾得人信息素直往外窜，一时间房间里溢满了薄荷和兰花纠缠的气息。  
魏大勋的手扫过白敬亭的耳朵，经过喉结、锁骨、腹肌，最后隔着裤子磨蹭对方已经起反应的地方。  
这要是还能忍就不是人。  
憋坏了的人一个翻身把Omega压在身下，搂着腰的手顺势把人按趴在床上，却又突然想起来什么似的连忙护着对方的肚子把人捞起来。  
“噗”魏大勋心里甜滋滋的，笑着看男友，“没事儿”  
白敬亭挣扎了一下，还是决定让人跪趴着不压到孩子。他整个人覆在魏大勋身上，胸膛贴着后背，下身顶着浑圆的屁股，直觉得血往脑门上顶，嘴唇蹭着对方的耳朵：“时间也不短了，以后别趴着睡了”  
“你行不行啊，快点儿的”  
被挑衅的Alpha笑了一声，温柔地让人腿软，手上的动作却十分粗暴，一把拽下魏大勋的裤子，揉捏着手感颇好的两片软肉，身下又不受控制地硬了些。挺身蹭着魏大勋的臀缝，也不忘照顾他的感受，手握上Omega也早已高挺的欲望轻轻动作着。  
两人同时满足地喟叹了一声。  
白敬亭想着心上人那双又白又直的腿，身下也十分顺从心意地顶进对方的两腿之间磨蹭，他轻轻啃噬着魏大勋颈后的腺体，大手狠狠地拍挺翘的臀瓣，声音低沉又压抑：“夹紧点儿”  
“唔”被打屁股的羞耻让魏大勋呻吟出了声，穴口涌出几股液体，却恰好当了润滑。  
魏大勋清楚地感觉到白敬亭的坚挺在自己的大腿模仿着活塞运动，腿根磨地发痛，可蹭到双球时又给他带来异样的快感。Alpha强势的信息素激得他腿直打颤，偏偏手还不依不饶地在身下作乱，没多久魏大勋就轻吟着缴械投降在了白敬亭手里。  
白敬亭也没好到哪里去，快感一波一波地往头上顶，把手随意地在身下人的小腹蹭了蹭，粗鲁地揉捏上Omega柔软的胸膛。  
“操”魏大勋肉感的大腿弹性十足夹得又紧，逼得白敬亭爆了句粗口，狠狠挺了几下身终于交代了出去。  
白敬亭撤开身子，眼前的景色香艳：想了许久的人上衣整齐，裤子却被扒到一半，大腿根和翘臀因为自己粗鲁的动作发红，一双长腿轻轻发颤，鲜红的平安绳和自己送的黑色脚链交叉着堪堪挂在纤细的脚踝上……  
Alpha赶紧移开了视线。  
魏大勋挣扎着翻了个身，握住年少恋人的手腕，眼睛水汽氤氲却亮晶晶的：“抱哥哥洗澡”  
“……好”

泄了火之后火烧得更旺了怎么办？  
在线等，非常急。

——————

……这什么烂车，自我唾弃


End file.
